


Permeate My ego and My pride

by hinatamiya2113



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AtsuHina, Atsumu call Shoyo baby alot heh, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Pet Names, are these even tags? THESE SHOULD BE TAGS, hinata shoyo is a tease, or love... hehehehehe, soo fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatamiya2113/pseuds/hinatamiya2113
Summary: During their off time in Japan, Atsumu Miya is reminded just how much he loves Hinata Shouyou
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEH.. please send me your thoughts this is already finished just going to edit each chapters! ENJOY my lovely atsuhinahist :P

Atsumu woke up to a to a cool breeze against his naked chest where warmth was usually pressed up against it. He squint his eyes open, drawing his eyebrows together when the sun burst through the sheer white curtains, into his sleep heavy eyes. He yawned and stretched his limbs awake and began to feel around the right side of the bed. He opened his eyes again to reveal a lump of blankets and duvets piled to the edge. He reached and prodded underneath them until he felt soft, smooth, familiar skin.

Shouyou.

His boy.

His boy who happened to be shivering despite being engulfed by a mountain of linen.“Shou-kun,” he croaked out. Voice still shrill from sleep. “Baby, come here you’re freezing.” He wrapped his arm across Shouyou’ waist, pulled his body from under the covers, and cuddled him tightly against his chest.

Shouyou sniffled awake and promptly turned in Atsumu’s arms to avoid the beginning sunrise. He burrowed his head into Atsumu’s neck and intertwined their legs trying to accumulate all the warmth between them.

They laid there in peaceful silence for all but a minute when—  
“Who’s idea was it to sleep with the windows open?”  
Ah.  
He’s grumpy.

Atsumu huffed out a laugh. He rubbed one hand up and down Shouyou’s shirtless back, and one through his hair at the base of his neck. Atsumu loved it. Loved how it was soft, silky, and slightly curled at the ends. Loved that he could tug on it and Shouyou would practically purr in return. Loved the feeling of running his fingers through it slow and relaxed just like this. He couldn’t get enough. He kissed the top of Shouyou's head gently before speaking again. 

“Surely you remember it was you,love.”

Shouyou peeked up at Atsumu through his lashes. From this position only one eye was visible, but Atsumu was sure he was trying to giving him the most threatening look he could muster up at such an early hour.

“I have no recollection,” he yawned. "Past me would never do such a thing to present me.” He lifted his head up to place a kiss on the column of Atsumu’s neck and flopped back down with a grunt. Of course Shouyou remembered. He told Atsumu he wanted to fall asleep with fresh air in his lungs and the breeze felt just right. Atsumu gently reminded him that he hated sleeping with the windows open. He knew how easily Shouyou got cold, and knew he'd wake up moody and shivering.  
He remembers.  
He just couldn’t give Atsumu the satisfaction of being right.

“Why else would there be an excessive amount of duvets and blankets up here with us?” he looked down to see Shouyou on his way back to sleep. He gently shook him in his arms and made his next point. "I knew you would get cold when you inevitably separate from me in your sleep.”

“Have you ever slept with yourself?” Shouyou croaked out irritably. "Honestly babe, I don’t know where the heat comes from, but it’s like sleeping with a furnace.” Atsumu sighed. Shouyou is right, but Atsumu can’t help but want to be pressed up against him all night. It’s comforting, and Atsumu knows deep down Shouyou loves himself a good cuddle.  
“  
Yes, yes. You’re right,” he kissed Shouyou’s forehead, "Sleep now.” Atsumu tightened his hold on Shouyou.

“What if I don’t want to sleep now?” Shouyou’s big hazel eyes met Atsumu’s sleepy brown ones,eyebrows raised, and lips tilted with challenge. “Haven’t seen you in so long. What if I wanted to get you off right now?”

Shouyou pressed his thigh up against Atsumu’s crotch giving Atsumu a preview of what’s to come. Atsumu’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling and started to grind down for more. He opened his now glassy eyes and brought his hands to Shouyou’s face, exhaling a hushed moan when their lips met.

He lingered there for a moment before pulling back and pressing their lips together again. Shouyou began to nibble and suck on Atsumu's bottom lip. Atsumu groaned at the slight sting and moved his right hand from Shouyou’s face down to his soft hip.  
Shouyou moved his body back just far enough to reach a hand down the front of Atsumu’s bare torso. Slowly inching further down to tease his finger tips under the band of his pants. He moved his lips from Atsumu’s, down to his neck, and left soft kisses to his skin with the occasional lick. Atsumu was already starting to stiffen from his boyfriend’s teasing touches. He pushed his lower half into Shouyou's finger tips hoping to get the slightest touch of relief. When he felt the tip of Shouyou’s hand brush against his cock, he let out a low moan, and let his hand slide down to squeeze his boyfriend’s perfect arse.

“Fuck, baby."

The orange head kissed and sucked his way down to Atsumu’s chest and latched on to Atsumu’s left nipple. He grazed the nub between his sharp teeth gently. He pulled off to soothe it with his tongue when he heard Atsumu hiss. Atsumu continued groping Shouyou's bum and pushing his now fully hard length into his boyfriend’s hand.

Shouyou reached further into Atsumu’s pants and swiped his thumb over the slit eliciting a shiver from his boyfriend. He pulled Atsumu’s pants down under his balls with his other hand to give him proper tugs, just on the right side of too dry.

Atsumu’s eyes rolled back, “Mmm—baby—your hand feels so good. Fuck.” he began to buck up into Shouyou’s fist slowly.  
“Yeah? Like that?” he said as his thumb swiped over Atsumu’s slit a few more times.

Atsumu was about to answer enthusiastically when he felt the warmth of Shouyou’s hand disappear and his cock being tucked back into his pants.  
“Wha—“ he was cut off by Shouyou’s lips on his for a slow open-mouthed kiss.

He still felt the buzz of his boyfriend’s lips on his when Shouyou pulled off, grabbed Atsumu’s hand off of his bum, and turned over into a spooning position.

“Baby, why’d you stop?" He felt Shouyou press his bum snuggly against his still hard cock. “Sleep now.”

And..

Fucking hell. 

This boy was going to be the death of him.  
Atsumu growled into the side of Shouyou’s neck and planted a rough kiss on the soft skin there. He willed his cock to calm down but was a rather hard task with the position they were in.

“Such a tease.” he rubbed his clothed dick up against Shouyou’s bum once to make it clear just how much he affected him. He couldn’t see it but he knew the man was smirking and was well chuffed.

Leaving one last kiss to Shouyou’s neck, Atsumu pulled one of the duvets over them and curled in closer to let his body heat radiate from him, to Shouyou. The cool air was still filtering in and Atsumu knew neither of them would get back to sleep with Shouyou shivering because of it.

The blond forced himself out of his embrace with Shouyou and walked over to the windows. He pushed each of them closed, locked them up, and began to walk back to the bed. He caught a glimpse of Shouyou smiling at him softly from under the covers and then rushed covered his face. Atsumu flopped down right on top of him, bed bouncing underneath them. Shouyou ripped the duvet from over his head to take a sharp inhale. Atsumu planted a kiss on his mouth to silence the complaint on the tip of his tongue, and rolled off to crawl back under.

“Love you.” he tightened his arms around Shouyou's waist in their original position.  
They both relaxed slowly letting sleep over take them.  
“Love you, too.” he whispered.  
Atsumu fell asleep with a smile on his face.

That afternoon after freshening up and eating a hearty brunch, Atsumu sat back into the corner of their couch and pulled Shouyou down onto his lap. Shouyou’ back to Atsumu’s chest. The smaller one drew his knees into his chest and let his head relax onto Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu lifted Shouyou's shirt a bit and caressed his fingertips over the soft skin right underneath his belly button.

He kissed the side of his head and let the comfortable silence settle over them.  
Atsumu would happily stay like this the rest of the day. A few blissful minutes passed by when apparently Shouyou got bored and began to squirm. He unfolded his legs and leaned forward trying to wiggle his way out of Atsumu’s grasp.

“Tsumu, let me up,” Shouyou pleaded. “We should go out and do something today. Spend some time outdoors.” It was rare that the two of them had time off. Atsumu thought about it for a second and agreed. They should be doing something productive with their day. They’re in Japan together for who knows how much longer. And besides, he knows he’ll do anything to make this man happy. Which includes leaving the privacy of their own home and sneaking around the city.

“What did you have in mind?”  
Shouyou gently pulled Atsumu’s hands off his hips and stood to face him.  
“I was thinking we could go to the beach.” he said stepping closer.  
He dropped his right knee down on the side of Atsumu and ran both of his hands through his short locks, softly scratching his scalp. “Can’t remember, for the life of me, when’s the last time I had a proper swim in the ocean with you.”  
He dropped his other knee down on the other side of Atsumu and placed his bum directly on his crotch. Atsumu slid his hands up Shouyou’s jogger covered thighs and bit back a moan when he felt the smaller man begin to tug on his hair.

“You're also looking quite pale lately.” Atsumu barely noticed the subtle jab when Shouyou tugged his head to the side and began giving his neck open mouth kisses. Atsumu whimpered at the feeling and his cock twitched to life. He moved his hands from Shoyou’s thighs to his curvy hips, bringing Shouyou down to rock against him. He felt Shouyou’s grip in his hair tighten before he pulled off of his neck and admired his work.  
Atsumu leaned in and caught the other man's lips between his. He draped his arms around Atsumu’s neck and pressed harder into the kiss. Atsumu removed his lips from Shouyou’ only to lean back in, and ghost his tongue over Shouyou’s rosey-pink lips. Shouyou opened his mouth slightly, granting Atsumu access, and Atsumu softly ran his tongue over Shouyou’. Both of them moaned in unison at the feeling.

Atsumu continued to deepen the kiss as Shouyou fell more pliant on top of him. He brought one hand up to Shouyou’s jaw, coaxing his mouth open so he could suck on his tongue. He could not get enough of how his boy tasted.

Atsumu pulled off and began to suck a mark under Shouyou’s ear. He let his hands travel further down until he was cupping both of Shouyou's cheeks. Atsumu licked further down his neck and bit down on his shoulder giving Shouyou's bum a tight squeeze.  
Shouyou began to grind his arse down at a steady pace and Atsumu squeezed harder at every down stroke. They were both still fully dressed, but that did nothing to stop both of their cocks from leaking out steady streams of precome.

Atsumu removed his hands from Shouyou’s arse and slid them underneath Shouyou’s joggers and pants. He grasped the plump warm skin in each hand groaning at how perfectly it fit. He spread his cheeks open, teasing a fingertip to Shouyou’s tight hole.

“Atsumu-san—“ Shouyou panted out falling completely pliant.

Fuck.

The sight in front of him nearly knocked the breath out of Atsumu. Shou's eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed pink, fringe pushed halfway off his forehead, and lips slightly swollen. He was so fucking beautiful.

Atsumu growled and went in for a kiss.  
When Atsumu was met with nothing he opened his eyes to his boyfriend’s breathless, teasing smile.

Shouyou dodged his advance by leaning back almost far enough that Atsumu’s knees touched his shoulder blades. He forgot his boyfriend’s flexible dammit  
Shouyou’s thighs must have been straining, but that did nothing to stop Atsumu from pulling his hands from the man's arse, pushing them up under his t-shirt, and blowing raspberries to the skin he was revealing. He held on tightly to Shouyou’s sides and began wiggling his fingers while lightly biting the soft skin of his tummy.

His form of payback for Shouyou being a bloody tease and all.  
“Atsumu-san!” Shouyou nearly shrieked. He would never admit to it but he was extremely ticklish.  
The blond one didn’t relent though and kept wiggling his fingers into Shouyou’s sides, leaning back to watch the boy in his lap turn red in the face and try to conceal his laughter. He couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his lips. He just loved this boy so much. His eyes roamed down Shouyou’s body and caught sight of his still hard cock. God, he just wanted to stay here and suck it for a while. Who needed the beach anyway?

While Atsumu was distracted by his filthy thoughts Shouyou managed to squirm free of his clutches and plop back down on his lap.

“We should start to get a move on, yeah?” Shouyou said still a bit breathless. He planted a sloppy kiss on Atsumu’s lips and bounced in his lap to convey his excitement. Or possibly to further tease him.

“Baby,” Atsumu bit out, trying not to let Shouyou’s movements get the best of him. “You’re doing a shit job convincing me to leave.”  
At that Shouyou’s bounces stopped and he hauled himself up to a standing position.

“Alright then,” he turned and started heading for the stairs. “Wait right there.”

Atsumu watched as he disappeared up into their second level. Once his boyfriend was out of sight he exhaled a long sigh. Fuck. This is the second time today his lover has left him with blue balls. He didn’t know how much more teasing he could take. He needed release.

He rubbed the heel of his palm across his length just to take some of the edge off. He thought of the least appealing things he could to get his cock to go down. He took in a few more deep breaths and began to feel himself relax.

He sat up on the couch just as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He glanced up and—

Fucking hell.

Shouyou walked over towards Atsumu in nothing but tight, light blue, swim trunks. His hips swayed and the light color of the trunks made his already tan skin seemingly glow. And, christ, these left little to the imagination.

“Maybe these will convince you, hm?” Shouyou spoke coyly even though he knew well enough what he was doing to Atsumu.  
So much for trying to calm his cock down.

“Um—“ Atsumu cleared his throat. “Y-yes. Yes you are absolutely right.”

He stood and took in the sight in front of him. He reached a hand out to touch but was promptly smacked away. He gave Shouyou his best pleading eyes but the man was not having it.

“Ah ah, Tsumu. No touching the goods.”  
Atsumu rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

Shouyou leaned up on his toes to give Atsumu’s cheek a small kiss and headed towards the kitchen, “I’ll pack us a few snacks while you get the other things together, yeah?”  
“And why do you get the simple task, hm?”  
“Cause you’re bad at picking snacks.” Shouyou shrugged as if it were obvious.  
“Right.” Atsumu found himself fondly rolling his eyes, again.

“Love you, babe. Now get moving. I’m driving!” Shouyou yelled out fully disappearing into their giant kitchen.  
“Yeah yeah. Love you, too.” Atsumu let the comfort and familiarity of those words wash over him.

He was so fucking lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsumu placed their bag of beach essentials in the boot of their shared Range Rover, and decided to keep their small cooler of fruits, crisps, and bottled waters in the back seat for easy access. He shut the car doors and walked back up the path to their front door. He stood by the security pad waiting for Shouyou to bring down extra towels from upstairs.

As he waited he could feel the heat seeping in through the window. He was dressed in a tiny pair of hot pink swim trunks, nike slides, and a loose white vest with the sides cut out. Shouyou came down the stairs with extra towels folded neatly in his arms. He was still wearing his tight light blue trunks and one of Atsumu’s white scoop neck shirts. He peeked over his aviators to see each step coming to avoid falling.

Atsumu was breathless.

How could someone doing something as simple, as walking down the stairs, look so angelic? Atsumu knew he was a sap but…

Shit. This was a whole new level.

Shouyou made it down the stairs and walked towards Atsumu, quirking and eyebrow when he saw him giving him his creepy love stare. “You alright, Atsumu-san?”

“Of course, baby,” Atsumu subtly shook himself out of his love trance. “We all set to go?” Shouyou snatched the keys out of Atsumu’s hands and pushed the towels into his chest. “Yep. Let’s go. Burning precious daylight,” he pecked Atsumu’s cheek and punched in the alarm code. “Should take us about an hour to get there. Maybe a little longer depending on traffic.” Shouyou said while locking the front door.

“Sounds good.” Atsumu said switching the towels to one arm so he could drape the other over Shouyou. “Can I sleep on the drive up?”

“Of course not,” Shouyou looked up faux astonished. “We’re in this together, babe. I want you right there with me suffering this Tokyo traffic and keeping me entertained through the deserted beach roads.”

They reached the car and hopped in on their respective sides. Atsumu threw the extra towels in the back and buckled himself in. He glanced to his left to see Shouyou adjusting the seat forward, and up, to be able to see over the dash board. Cute.

“Zip it, Miya Atsumu.”

Oops. He may have said that last part out loud.

Shouyou turned on the ignition and blasted the ac shortly after. He selected a mellow playlist just to serve as background noise for the drive up. Atsumu watched as he pulled out of their drive way, through the gates, and onto the main road.

Shouyou grabbed Atsumu’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Atsumu looked down at how much bigger his hand was than Shouyou's. He loved it. Absolutely adored it. He lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to each of Shouyou’s knuckles while drawing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

The orange head glanced away from the road to look at Atsumu. “I’m really glad I’m here,” he said and trained his eyes back on the road. “Just miss you so much when you’re not around." Atsumu’s heart sank at the confession, and although he could relate, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Atsumu was incredibly blessed in not only his career but also his relationship. Shouyou was the most selfless human being to walk the earth, and offered Atsumu nothing but his unconditional love and support, and somehow, Atsumu still had him by his side after all these years.

He knew he had to make his time here count.

He pressed his lips to Shouyou’s hand firmer this time, giving it a tight squeeze, “Miss you too, baby,” he gave his knuckles another kiss. “So much, all of the time. And I’m so glad you’re here too.”

He reached his body over the center console and gave Shouyou’s cheek a sweet kiss. 

Shouyou blushed and batted him away with their joined hands. Small smile lingering on his lips.

“Love you so much, Sho.” He reached over again and placed more than a few quick pecks on the side of his face.

“You’re obstructing my vision, Atsumu-san! You’re going to get us killed!” he said with no bite to his words. Atsumu noted the crinkles by his sunglass-hidden eyes appearing, his cheeks flushing, and how he didn’t try to push away.  
Atsumu settled back into his seat squeezing Shouyou’s hand tight and stared out the window as the world outside blurred past him.

“Love you too, Tsumu” this time Shouyou brought Atsumu’s hand towards his lips and laid one lingering peck there. He turned to watch Shouyou drive with soft eyes and love in his heart.

He would live in this moment forever if you asked him to.

It was nearing 4 pm by the time they arrived at the tiny parking lot hidden behind sand dunes and beach shrubbery. Shouyou cut the ignition and walked over to pay the small parking fee. Atsumu gathered the cooler and towels before exiting the car. He opened up the boot and slung the beach bag over his shoulder.

“Should probably drape a towel over your head, love.” Atsumu heard Shouyou’s voice behind him as he was closing the boot. He looked around the parking lot noticing there were a few other cars parked, meaning enough people to possibly be recognized. They were rarely this reckless when it came to spending time outside of their home, so Atsumu understood Shouyou’s concern fully.  
.  
“Alright, but I get to drape this one over your hair and you have to keep your eyes peeled for onlookers.” Atsumu bargained.

“Deal.” He snatched the cooler from Atsumu’s hand and allowed Atsumu to place the towel over his hair.

“Alright, Tsumu, follow my lead.” He started for the trails that lead down to the beach, clearly in a fantastic mood. Atsumu just smiled and covered his head with the towel.  
They walked down steep sand dunes avoiding as many sharps rocks as possible until they reached a set of stairs leading to the main beach.

“Let me scope out the area,” Shouyou said placing invisible binoculars to his sunglass covered eyes. Such a nutter. “There’s a few people we’ll have to sneak by, but if we pass that rock over there we’ll be completely secluded.” He looked back at Atsumu for approval. 

“Sounds good. Lead the way.”

“Okay, but stay back a few steps.”

Atsumu watched as Shouyou jetted down the rusty set of stairs and jumped off the last step landing in a crouched position, checking out the area to his left then his right. Towel still draped over his body he waved Atsumu over to follow. Again, what an absolute nutter. Atsumu tightened the towel covering his ink and began the trek down the stairs. It was a fairly hot afternoon, and in a bittersweet way, it felt nice to not have curls harboring heat at the back of his neck. He was going to have to be generous with the sunscreen, however.

He followed Shouyou along the wall of weathered sea cliff stopping every once and a while to peek into the caves. He kept his head lowered just incase anyone happened to look back and recognize him. He saw Shouyou squeeze between two rocks, separating one part of the beach from the other, and tried to mimic his movements.

After avoiding a twisted ankle, climbing through the slick rocks, Atsumu walked the rest of the way to the small patch of land. Sea cliffs and beach rocks covered the area from both sides and the tide pushed up to the shore lazily.

“Good?”

Atsumu looked over to see Shouyou already setting down the cooler and pulling his towel and shirt off.

“Perfect.” Atsumu smiled and began to set up.

He pulled out their designated blue beach towels and laid them out on the sand. He dropped the bag on top of one and began removing his clothing. He reached in the bag to pull out the sunscreen and was about to pop the top open when—

“I’ll help you with that.”

Atsumu smirked as Shouyou grabbed the bottle out of his hand. “Bit eager are we?”  
Shouyou squirt a handful of sunscreen into his palm and closed the lid, “You’re wearing tiny, hot pink trunks, and I haven’t got a proper feel of your new beach body. Can you blame me?”

Atsumu blushed at that. He knew Shouyou always loved his toned physique (biceps and thighs especially) but Atsumu had been hitting it hard in the gym lately, and when he was away from Shouyou it was a perfect stress reliever. In more ways than one.  
Shouyou began at his shoulders and spread the sunscreen down one arm at a time. Atsumu watched as Shouyou became fixated on the right bicep he was working on. Atsumu lifted his arm and flexed, giving himself a small peck on the muscle.

“Oh for God’s sake.” Shouyou snapped out of his trance and moved on to the other arm. Atsumu snorted out a laugh. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy that, baby.”

Shouyou smacked a hand down on the center of Atsumu’s chest spreading the cream across his torso.

“You’re a cocky shit.” he mumbled under his breath, blush high on his cheeks. Atsumu turned and let Shouyou finish off his back. He picked up the bottle and spread a little on his face.

“Want me to do you?” Shouyou nodded and turned his back towards him.  
Atsumu rubbed the cream over his back and down his arms. He spun Shouyou around and began working on his front. He rubbed down his curvy hips and small tummy. He ran his hands back up spreading some of the cream across his chest.

He saw Shouyou's breath hitch slightly when he ran his fingertips over his sensitive nipples. So naturally, he wanted to play with them a bit. He took the right one between two fingers and began to roll the nub slowly.

Shouyou jumped back scandalized. “Atsumu-san! I’m trying to have a swim here, not pop a stiffy.” “My apologies,” Atsumu said with a satisfied smirk. Shouyou finally got a taste of his own teasing medicine. 

“Don’t forget your face. Meet you in the water?”

Atsumu didn’t wait for an answer, too proud that he successfully affected his boy. He walked towards the water until his bottom half was completely submerged. It wasn’t terribly cold but it would take some getting used to.

Just as he was cupping enough water to splash over his top half he felt a weight smack against his back.

“ARGHHH!! You were supposed to go under.” Shouyou said climbing up Atsumu’s back still attempting to dunk him.

“So that’s how you want to play, huh?” Atsumu grabbed Shouyou by his wrists, threw him over his shoulder, and into the water. He laughed to himself for all but a second when he felt both feet being swept from underneath him. When he was fully underwater he heard Shouyou’s uncontrolled laughter and thought, I deserved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thots?


End file.
